


[Podfic] Honesty Day

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward First Times, Download Available, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tomorrow, Listeners, is Honesty Day! Remember to keep your secrets close, and if you tend to lie casually to your loved ones, this might be a good time for that fishing trip you’ve been meaning to take!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Honesty Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honesty Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816615) by [nevershoutyettis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershoutyettis/pseuds/nevershoutyettis). 



Cover Art provided by the yue_ix and her AMAZING art skills.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20Honesty%20Day.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:29
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20Honesty%20Day.m4b) | **Size:** 11.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:29

## Reader's Notes

This is gift for my girl Drizz that I've been meaning to edit and post for ~2 weeks now. Stay fabulous, darling. :)

I'd also like to say a GIANT thank you to Yue_IX. The amount of thought that went into making this is astounding and Yue_IX turned this into my favorite podfic cover of all time.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
